Tomato Lips
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Harry wonders how Draco's lips are always so red, like tomatoes. HPDM SLASH, 30 Minute Fanfic Challenge fic.


A/N: This is the cleaned up version of something written for the 30 minute fanfic challenge... the idea is that you and a friend pick a fandom, and a theme, and then write for 30 minutes, that theme, that fandom, anything you like. My theme was 'Tomato' and I was doing the challenge with a friend of mine who isn't on here.

**Tomato Lips**

Harry picked up a tomato, biting into it's ripe flesh thoughtfully. He blinked when a seed hit him in the eye, and dropped the red fruit on his plate.

"Watch it mate, tomatoes are vicious vicious creatures." Ron laughed, earning a glare from Harry and a giggle from Hermione. Harry sighed, no longer hungry, and allowed his gaze to roam across the great hall.

His eyes stopped, as usual, on Draco Malfoy. His lips were the exact same shade of red as the tomato. This should have made him look washed out, but instead it just accentuated how beautifully pale everything about him was, right down the the highlights in his icy blonde hair. Harry wondered how he got them so red, like a tomato sitting in the snow. Harry shook his head violently. What a stupid smilie. It was more like a tomato floating in a bowl of cream.

He shook his head again. What? What was wrong with him? Tomatoes don't sit in snow, or bowls of cream. He made no sense, even to himself. Maybe he really was nuts, like the Daily Prophet said.

Harry scanned for Draco again, and found that he had left the great hall now, Harry's eyes catching the tail end of his robes as he left. Getting up, Harry made an excuse to Ron and Hermione, and went after him.

"Potter. What is it?" Draco asked coldly, eyeing Harry with his beautiful, silver eyes. Harry took a deep breath, his eyes catching on those soft, red lips again, and wondering how it would be to kiss them.

Another shake of the head got him an odd look from Draco, making his cheeks blush. Like tomatoes. Haha. Why the hell was he so stuck on tomatoes? Maybe some of the juice got into his brain.

"Are you going to stand around thinking all day, Potter? I have things to do." Draco's sharp voice sliced through Harry's thoughts, and he realised he had been silent for over a minute now.

"How come your lips are so red?" He blurted, then blushed, upon realising just how stupid he must seem.

"What?" Draco blinked, looking at him like he was crazy. Which, Harry reminded himself, he probably was.

"You're a nutter, Potter, I'm out of here." Draco turned to leave, but was stopped by Harry putting a hand on his shoulder to spin him around. He opened his mouth, probably to protest, but his red lips were covered quickly with Harry's.

"Potter, what the hell?" Draco cried, shoving Harry off. He spat on the ground, and wiped his mouth. "Ew! Get lost, freak!" He ran off with one last backwards glance at Harry, leaving the boy-who-lived standing there grinning dumbly.

Draco's lips were soft, yet firm, like a tomato.

000

The next day, Harry was disappointed when Draco didn't show up for breakfast. There were no tomatoes either, so maybe it was some sort of a conspiracy. He really wanted tomatoes again for some reason, so he headed down to the kitchens instead. When he got there he had just started looking for Dobby when...

"Oh great. Are you stalking me, Potter?" Came Draco's voice from one of the benches. The first thing Harry noticed about him was what was in his hand.

A perfect, red tomato.

"Did you fancy tomatoes too, Malfoy?" Harry asked innocently, and Draco threw his food to the bench in disgust. Harry looked at it in dismay.

"What'd you do that for? I wanted to eat that!"

"I don't want to eat anything _you_ want, freak!" Draco spat, glaring at Harry. He looked like he would have left were it not for the fact that Harry was still standing right inside the entrance.

"That's a pity. Tomatoes are exactly the same colour as your lips, did you notice?"

"No, they're not..." Draco was looking away, all the rage had vanished. "They're just like yours. Right down to the feel of them."

Harry was taken aback. "What?"

"Your lips. They're the same colour and texture as tomatoes." Draco's cheeks were the same colour as his lips now, the same as the tomato sitting forgotten on the bench. "And I wanted more."

It only took two seconds for Harry to cross the room and plant his lips firmly on Draco's, only this time the gesture was reproicated. Draco's tongue, slightly rougher than a tomato, but nice nonetheless, gently parted Harry's lips, finding it's way into his mouth. Harry massaged it with his own, loving the taste of Draco, tangy and rich at the same time. His hands felt their way up the Slytherin's shirt, gently touching his stomach, and working their way up to feel his chest all over. Draco moaned softly, running his hands over Harry's back experimentally. He was rewarded when Harry shivered gently, and took a step backwards so Draco was now pressing him against the bench. Their groins were firmly pressed together, ensuring that they could feel each other's arousal. Harry broke the kiss, though only so he could shift his lips to Draco's temple, kissing slowly down his jawline. Once he got to the chin, Harry replaced lips with tongue, licking down Draco's pale chest as far as he could go without removing his shirt. Which was next on the list. He removed his hands from inside the shirt, moving them to undo Draco's buttons, his tongue following his quick hands expertly. Once all the buttons were gone the shirt fell loose, and Harry brought his tongue up to tease Draco's nipples, doing a mental happy dance when he made the boy groan. Draco pushed him back up, and set about removing Harry's shirt, eagerly undoing the buttons and planting soft tomato kisses all over his chest. Harry shuddered slightly more violently before when Draco's kisses came close to the edge of his trousers and Draco apparently liked this, since the majority of his kisses seemed to fall there. Finally, when Harry didn't think he could stand the teasing much longer, he pulled Draco's face back up to his, for a gentle kiss, his tongue having a turn to explore another mouth. He pulled back after a minute or two, smiling at Draco.

"You taste like tomatoes too."


End file.
